You're Never Gone
by Fredddy
Summary: 50 Drabbles über die Beziehung von Albus Potter und Scorpius Malfoy! ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Mistakes

Titel: You're Never Gone

Original: s/7052840/1/Youre-Never-Gone

Autor: mrsjackturner

Pairing: Albus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: nichts mir, alles J.K Rowling.

**1. Mistakes**

Okay, dass hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Was Scorpius erwartet hatte, war, dass er nach Slytherin kam. So wie sein Vater es wollte. Er ging verwirrt zu seinen neuen Tisch und ignorierte all die merkwürdigen Blicke seiner Hauskameraden.

_Nein! S_chrie Albus in Gedanken. Sein Vater hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er selbst Entscheiden konnte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Seine Hände krallten sich an die Krempe des sprechenden Hutes. Er drückten es gegen seinen Kopf. _Du irrst dich!_

Der sprechenden Hut irrt sich nie. Ein Potter in Slytherin und ein Malfoy in Gryffindor. Daran musste Hogwarts sich noch gewöhnen.


	2. Heartfelt

**2. Heartfelt**

Albus ignorierte die Person, die sich neben ihn setzte. Er musste mit niemanden reden. Alle haben ihm gezeigt, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Warum sollte er sich dann noch Mühe geben?

Er war wütend, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich absichtlich ab. In Slytherin sein war grauenvoll. Niemand mochte ihn.

„Es ist scheiße, oder?"

Albus blinzelte überrascht und drehte sich zum Jungen um.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es der Malfoy Junge war.

„Ich versteh wie du dich fühlst. Wenn du jemanden zum reden oder einen Freund brauchst, bin ich da."


	3. Fading Away

**3. Fading Away**

Der Herbst wurde, langsam aber sicher, zum Winter.

Es fühlte sich wie der Winter an, da es wirklich kalt war.

Da er niemals so weit nördlich gelebt hatte; vermutete Albus, dass das Wetter hier immer so war.

Die Nächte waren dunkler als sonst. Dagegen hatte er nichts, aber was gegen diese Kälte.

Er hatte Scorpius aufgesucht, nachdem der andere Junge ihm die Freundschaft angeboten hatte.

Scorpius hatte Recht gehabt.

Es war toll, einen Freund zu haben, der einen versteht.

Es war merkwürdig, dass ein Malfoy und ein Potter einander brauchten.

Es ist etwas neues Entstanden.

Es gab keine Häuserrivalität mehr.


	4. Spirit

**4. Spirit**

"Buuuh!"

„Willst du gruslig sein?"

Es war ihr erstes Halloween hier in Hogwarts.

Albus fand es schrecklich, dass man sich für das Fest verkleiden musste.

„Ehm, ja. Bin ich es nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich, Scor. Du siehst aus wie immer. Als was hast du dich verkleidet?"

„Als Geist. Meine Haut ist weiß, siehst du?"

„Sieht aus wie immer." Albus grinste.

„Nein..." Scorpius betrachtete geschockt seine Haut.

„Das war ein Witz. Du bist nicht so blass. Dich kann man wirklich leicht veräppeln."

„Na Danke." knurrte Scorpius, aber dann lächelte er und Albus lächelte zurück.


	5. Choose

**5. Choose**

„Das kannst du nicht machen."

Albus starrte seinen Bruder an. „Ich kann was nicht machen, James?"

„Malfoy's Freund sein. Ich weiß, dass du dir dein Haus nicht aussuchen konntest; aber du musst nicht sein Freund sein."

„Du hast monatelang nicht mit mir gesprochen und jetzt sagst du mir, dass ich mit der einzigen Person, die mich wegen Slytherin nicht hasst, befreundet sein soll?"

„Du musst wählen, Al. Er oder deine Familie?"

„Ich wähle meine Familie." James grinste ihn an. „Und ich wähle Scorpius. Es ist dein Problem, wenn du damit nicht klar kommst."


	6. Immortal

**6. Immortal**

Da er zwei Eltern hatte, die Quidditch liebten; war es klar gewesen, dass Albus es genauso lieben würde.

Er flog schon seit dem er denken konnte und machte viele Halsbrecherische Stunts.

Albus liebte es zu fliegen. Er fühlte sich dann wie ein Vogel, so frei.

Scorpius liebte es ihm dabei zuzusehen.

Er fühlte sich dann auch wie ein Vogel, obwohl er mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand.

Er war nicht so mühelos und anmutig wie Albus, aber Scorpius konnte auch gut mit dem Besen umgehen.

Wenn die Zeit kam, würden es beide versuchen, in ihre jeweiligen Teams zu kommen.


	7. Open Your Eyes

**7. Open Your Eyes**

„Dad hat in den Sommerferien über diesen Ort gesprochen. Er meinte, es wäre ein tolles Versteck."

Scorpius seufzte. „Schön Al, darf ich jetzt die Augen öffnen?"

„Noch nicht!" sagte Albus.

Wären seine Augen offen, hätte Scorpius mit den Augen gerollt.

„Okay, jetzt."

Als Scorpius die Augen öffnete, wollte er sie sofort wieder schließen.

Es sah aus wie ein extrem weihnachtlich geschmückter Raum.

Der ganze Raum war Rot, Gold, Grün und Silber.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas extrem. Ich sollte das nächste mal besser zuhören. Wir können uns hier treffen bis James uns nicht mehr nervt."


	8. Electrify

**8. Electrify**

Scorpius fühlte sich großartig und unbesiegbar.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich in Gryffindor akzeptiert und respektiert.

Dank ihm, hatten sie Ravenclaw geschlagen.

Gryffindor und Ravenclaw hatten den selben Punktestand. Es war ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen.

Aber Scorpius hatte den Schnatz gefangen.

Er war einfach überglücklich.

Jetzt war er ein Teil von ihnen.

Albus hatte ein besseren Besen als viele der anderen Spieler und war ein viel besserer Flieger als die meisten anderen.

Er hatte den Schnatz entdeckt und flog nun, im halsbrecherischen Tempo, hinter ihm her.

Es war so einfach. Ein Kinderspiel.

Es war Albus' erster offizieller Sieg.


	9. Starlight

**9. Starlight**

Es gab eine Sache, die Albus wirklich an seinem Slytherin da sein hasste. Nämlich, dass er vom Kerker aus die Sterne am Himmel nicht sehen konnte.

Um sie zu sehen, musste er sich nachts immer raus schleichen.

Merlin sei Dank, dass sein Vater ihm, und nicht James, seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel geschenkt hat.

So konnte ihn keiner erwischen und er ersparte sich einen Haufen Ärger.

Offenbar war er nicht der einzigste; der es mochte, die Sterne zu beobachten.

Mehr als nur einmal hatte er gesehen, dass Scorpius auf dem Astronomieturm saß und die Sterne anschaute.

Jetzt sahen sie es sich gemeinsam an.


	10. Sacrifice

**10. Sacrifice**

Sie waren jetzt schon zwei Jahre Freunde und James wollte immer noch nicht zugeben, dass Scorpius ein anständiger Mensch war.

Albus hatte genug davon.

Für seinen Bruder spielte es keine Rolle das Scorpius in Gryffindor, anstatt Slytherin, war.

Alles, was ihn interessierte, war Scorpius' Nachname.

Aber Albus hatte einen Plan.

Es gab eine Sache, die James mehr liebte als seine eigene Familie: Quidditch.

Das letzte Spiel des Jahres was Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, was die Rivalität um den Pokal intensiver machte.

Alles was Albus tun musste, war das Spiel zu verlieren.

Wenn Scorpius den Schnatz fängt wird James ihn vielleicht mögen.


	11. Honour

**11. Honour**

Scorpius errötete.

Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet Albus auf dem Astronomieturm zu treffen. Und das mit einem Mädchen.

Albus hatte noch nie jemand anderen hier hoch gebracht.

Jeder wusste, was ältere Schüler hier während der Sperrstunde machten, aber Albus war dafür doch noch viel zu jung!

Sie waren doch noch nicht mal vierzehn!

Scorpius ging einfach in den Raum hinein. „Al!"

„Scor?" fragte Albus verwirrt. Er ließ das Hufflepuff Mädchen los, die sofort weg lief. „Was machst du hier?"

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Er konnte Albus ja nicht sagen, dass er ihn beschützen will.


	12. Bite

**12. Bite**

„Auua!" Albus riss seine Hand los und nahm seinen schmerzenden Finger in den Mund.

„Lass mich mal sehen."

Er saugte noch einmal daran, bevor er sie Scorpius zeigte.

„Warum haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wieder gewählt?"

„Weil du frische Luft magst und weil es Hagrid egal ist, dass wir immer zusammen arbeiten?"

„Oh, ja. Wir sollten diese beißenden, stechenden und kratzenden Dinger schätzen lernen, oder?"

„Das solltest du. Die beißen dich nur, um sich zu verteidigen. Übrigens, deinem Finger geht es gut. "

Albus fing an zu schmollen und lutschte weiter an seinem Finger.


	13. Commit

**13. Commit**

Das mit dem Hufflepuff Mädchen war schon lange vorbei,

sie wurde ersetzt durch eine Slytherin,

die Albus jetzt seine Freundin nannte.

Scorpius mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

Sie hing immer mit Albus ab, wenn er es nicht konnte, was bedeutet, dass sie mehr Zeit mit Albus verbrachte als er selbst.

Scorpius fing wirklich an seinen besten Freund zu vermissen.

Scorpius ging nicht mehr zum Astronomieturm.

Er hatte zu viel Angst, die beiden zu wollte er sich lieber nicht antun.

Er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber was er wusste, war, das er dieses Gefühl hasste, wenn er die beiden zusammen sah.


	14. Fake

**14. Fake**

Slytherin spielte gegen Ravenclaw.

Scorpius jubelte Albus von der Tribüne aus an, gelegentlich starrte er die Todesfee an, die Albus anfeuerte.

Egal wie angespannte ihre Freundschaft auch war, er würde nie aufhören Albus zu unterstützen.

James setzte sich neben ihn.

„Neben mir musst du dich nicht verstellen. Ich hasse diese Schlampe auch."

„Es ist nicht nett, so etwas zu sagen." sagte Scorpius und beobachte Albus weiterhin.

„Ist aber Wahr."

„Sie nutzt ihn nur aus."

„Sag ihm das. Er hört nur auf dich."

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, ihn zu verlieren." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern.


	15. Tender

**15. Tender**

Albus stöhnte.

Er verschränkte seine Finger miteinander und zog sie eng an sich.

Er fühlte sich so, als hätte er zwei Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekommen und Albus vermutete, dass er damit auch Recht hatte.

Er erinnerte sich nur vage daran, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte und dann alles schwarz wurde.

Eine Hand strich tröstend über sein Haar und der Schmerz verschwand etwas.

"Hey," ätzte Albus.

Die Hand verschwand.

„Endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Er öffnete seine Augen. „Scor? Wo ist Anna?"

Scorpius sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich denke, sie feiert deinen Sieg im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Richtig..."


End file.
